1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a ceiling fan blade and, more particularly, to such blade having a frame and a removable covering, the frame being configured for stable attachment to a conventional blade iron.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blades for conventional ceiling fans have been manufactured from numerous materials in a variety of shapes and sizes. Generally, the environment in which the ceiling fan is intended to operate is a significant factor in the selection of the material for the blade composition. Rigid materials such as wood or plastic are commonly used on fans intended solely for indoor use, but are prone to warping when subjected to long-term outdoor use due to the extreme fluctuations in temperature and/or humidity. One aspect of fan blade construction which has become standardized is the mounting structure for attaching blades to fan motors, commonly referred to as the "blade iron," which typically attaches to the blades at three points.
In order for a blade to be suitable for continued outdoor use, it is known to provide the blade with a relatively thin frame having a flexible fabric covering or insert, both frame and fabric being virtually impervious to extreme and/or fluctuating weather conditions. The frame for such a blade is typically made of a single metal rod bent into the shape of a more conventional blade, with one or both ends of the rod being attached to one or two of the three mounting points provided on a conventional blade iron. The cover or insert for the frame is typically made of nylon or some other synthetic fabric suitable for outdoor use.
Prior art fan blades as described above do a credible job of withstanding the elements. However, such blades are typically much less stable than their solid counterparts, due to their relative light weight and one or two point attachment to the blade iron. As a consequence of this instability problem, known fan blades of the cloth-over-frame construction are only suited for use with relatively low fan speeds.